


What More?

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Seven Deadly Sins challenge. Remus and greed for guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What More?

He'd been out of the country. He'd been gone for three days and returned to find James and Lily dead, Sirius destroyed and Peter murdered. The world was dark, and there was nothing for him to cling to except his grief.

And the thought that…

If he'd been here

If he'd spoken to Sirius in last five weeks

If he'd been to the meetings

He would have noticed the signals, the shift in Sirius's behaviour, the gathering storm clouds.

He shut the guilt away. It was nothing but greed for a more important part, one he should be happy without.


End file.
